


Hot

by lightning_empress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning_empress/pseuds/lightning_empress
Summary: Everything was HOT!





	

Viktor, Yuuri & Yurio  
was having a very HOT dinner  
after that they had a nice HOT bath together  
then they went to their HOT room and slept.

 when they woke up Viktor made them a really HOT breakfast which they enjoyed

 after eating they watched a very HOT movie and took a long HOT steamy bath.

they then changed into there freshly new HOT pyjamas and went to sleep.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I'm just gonna keep trolling you ppl hehehe~


End file.
